


Self-Quarantine with MakoHaru

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Are you tired? Sick of staying at home? Afraid to go to the store? Do you need some MakoHaru cuddles to just make it all better?Then it's time to Self-Quarantine with MakoHaru! In which there's lots of cuddling, love, and fluffy shenanigans. <3
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Self-Quarantine with MakoHaru

**Author's Note:**

> My brain won’t let me write anything else but solid fluff so I took it as a sign that (although I’m _trying_ to write Haru’s birthday fic which is very much not just fluff (:wink: lol), while subtitling, with the time limit of a move over my head lol) it was time to bathe in MakoHaru cuddles, and there’s only one topic that kinda stands out…

Haru awoke to the sound of Makoto’s alarm clock. Blinking away sleep from his eyes as he shut it off, it took him a split-second to process why he was here. It wasn’t the weekend yet; it was Friday…

The next instant, Haru’s memory helpfully reminded him of the state of the world. Ah, right. The state of emergency. Online classes, no swim practice, digital hang-out sessions with their friends…they’d been self-quarantined like this for a month now, and it probably wasn’t going to end any time soon.

When the stay-at-home order began, both Haru and Makoto had known that separating for such an unknown length of time wasn’t an option for them. They’d actually almost passed each other heading for the other’s apartment that night; if Makoto hadn’t called Haru to tell him that he was on his way, Haru would’ve ended up at his place, and Makoto at his. So they stayed at Haru’s for the first few weeks before very carefully switching to Makoto’s for the next few weeks. The rest they were taking one step, one challenge at a time.

And the challenge they were currently facing was Friday morning. Makoto had two early morning online classes, and Haru had one just before lunch. Then they were free for the weekend. Haru wouldn’t sleep in or anything though; not only was he very much a morning person, he was so used to waking up for morning practice, or for morning swims with Makoto, that he couldn’t get out of the habit—even temporarily. Makoto felt bad that his class schedule woke Haru up on certain days, but after Haru’s multiple assurances that he didn’t mind, Makoto quickly got used to waking up every morning to Haru’s voice instead of his alarm clock.

Haru smiled softly as he looked down at Makoto, who was snuggled into the crook of Haru’s arm, fast asleep on his chest. The brief time the alarm was going off hadn’t caused him to stir at all—Haru wondered yet again how Makoto woke up for classes on time when Haru _wasn’t_ here. He’d asked once, but when Makoto started to explain a complicated process involving multiple alarms around the room, Haru quickly got lost. The point was, Haru was a better alarm clock.

“Makoto,” Haru started, moving his arm so Makoto’s head rocked against his chest, “Makoto, it’s time to get up.” Predictably, Makoto let out a small sleepy groan before nuzzling further into Haru’s nightshirt. Haru reached over with his other hand to tweak Makoto’s nose. “Makoto, wake up.”

Makoto let out a little snuffling sound before his eyes fluttered open. Keeping his head on Haru’s chest, he tilted his head so he could look up at Haru and gave him a sleepy smile. “Morning, Haru-chan.”

Haru’s heart lurched at the sight of that morning smile—a special, unguarded smile that beamed up at Haru like his own personal sunshine. He’d already decided that once this was over, their usual living arrangements needed to permanently change to something like this; Haru wouldn’t be able to give up seeing this smile every day…but Haru _also_ realized that at the moment, he needed to focus on right now. 

“Good morning,” he said, stretching downwards to give Makoto a kiss.

“Do we have to get up?” Makoto asked, loath to move from his comfortable position nestled in Haru’s arms.

“I mean we don’t _have_ to,” Haru allowed, “but your classmates might ask a few questions when you show up to class in bed with m—”

“Alright, alright,” Makoto said quickly as he sat up, reaching his arms high in a light stretch. There had already been some “incidents” with some of his classmates not realizing what was in the backgrounds of their cameras during classes; Makoto was pretty sure he’d expire from embarrassment if he showed up to a class mussed from sleep, cuddled up in bed with his boyfriend. 

Still, he had been _really_ comfortable…“Can we maybe take a nap later?” Makoto asked as Haru sat up as well.

Haru tried and failed to hide the tiny upward curve of his lips. “We’ll see.” Haru pulled back the covers, letting out a tiny yawn as he stood up. “What would you like for breakfast?”

Makoto followed suit, his expression morphing into a small frown. “Haru it’s okay; you don’t have to make breakfast.”

“But I want to,” Haru insisted, feeling a sense of déjà vu. At least a couple of times a week, Makoto felt guilty about Haru cooking more often than he did. “You cook breakfast for me when I have an early class,” Haru pointed out.

Makoto waved that away, undeterred. “My version of cooking breakfast is just some eggs and toast, maybe some ham. You make me a _real_ breakfast.”

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Yours isn’t a real breakfast?”

Makoto struggled to try and explain. “No, it’s—” Haru cut off the attempt before it began, pressing a finger to Makoto’s lips.

“Makoto. We’re together. We work together, clean together, cook together. If I happened to cook a little bit more often than you sometimes, that’s just how it turns out. I know you’re not taking advantage of me. Okay?” Haru didn’t move his finger until Makoto nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry, Haru,” Makoto couldn’t help but say, “It’s just that our skill difference is so wide; I can’t help but feel guilty…”

“There’s nothing to be guilty over,” Haru replied, eyes holding Makoto’s gaze so that he was assured of his sincerity. After a few moments, Makoto finally broke into a smile before he leaned down to steal a kiss.

“I love you, Haru-chan,” he said fondly, nuzzling his nose against Haru’s.

Haru refused to blush, but his cheeks turned slightly pink anyways. “Lay off the –chan.”

Makoto continued his nuzzling. “Haru…your response?”

Haru couldn’t hold back the blush any longer. “I love you, too.” He too stole a quick kiss before it was back to business. “You might want to hurry up and get ready, unless you want your entire class to see that your underwear has little chocolate cakes on them—”

Makoto blushed scarlet, yet briskly headed towards the restroom to get himself together. “Haru!” he scolded in embarrassment along the way.

“It’s okay, I’m only joking,” Haru fired back through the little doorway without missing a beat, “I won’t let anyone else see those chocolate cakes but me.”

_“Haru!”_

\---((Later))---

Makoto quietly looked over from the kitchen as Haru joined his class from the table in the main room. When one of them was in class, the other could work on the other side of the table or on the bed as well. If they had class at the same time, they’d either use headphones, or one would go in the kitchen area and shut the door. They made it work.

But right now, Haru was in his class, and Makoto was done for the day. He watched Haru concentrating on whatever was being shown on the screen as he thought about earlier, when Haru had quietly slid him a full plate of saba on toast with miso soup while he took notes. Makoto smiled. Haru was so kind and loving; he helped Makoto in more ways than he could count. He was Makoto’s support and strength. He was there when Makoto needed it most, or when Makoto just wanted to cuddle. Makoto was pretty certain even Haru didn’t realize just how much he did for Makoto. And Makoto loved him so, _so_ much.

Makoto blinked in surprise; he had gotten himself knocked off track by his feelings. But now was the time to focus, because he had secretly tasked himself with an important mission: a mission of showing Haru how much he cared for him in return by cooking lunch. He shut the door that separated the kitchen from the main room, concealing his mission from its occupant.

Makoto was by no means going to shoot for the stars; he didn’t want to interrupt Haru during class by asking questions, causing accidents or loud noises, or needing to call the fire department. He wanted this to be a complete, and completely _successful_ , surprise.

So he was going to make sandwiches. He knew he could cook ham without starting a fire, and as long as he was careful, he could cut up some vegetables without causing any to explode. And to complete his plan, he was going to heat up the leftover soup that was in the refrigerator. He knew how to use the microwave, at least. He took a deep breath before he started to set to work. This was going to be fine.

A while later, Haru closed his laptop with a satisfying _click._ They’d made it; they’d officially made it to the weekend. And at the top of Haru’s to-do list was to celebrate by having lunch. He put his books and materials away as he considered what to make. He’d have to check the pantry, but he could probably make some—

“Haru, are you finished with class?” Makoto asked, opening the door and poking his head into the room from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I was just cleaning off the table. I was thinking about—”

“Do you want some lunch?” Makoto asked, cutting him off.

Haru turned his attention from the table to Makoto, surprised. “You made lunch?”

Makoto nodded.

“By yourself?”

Makoto nodded again, blushing a little bit this time.

“What did you make?” Haru continued; he was pleasantly surprised, but he was unable to completely dismiss his slight wariness without more information. He hadn’t heard any loud noises…

Makoto knew that Haru would be wary, so he hastened to reassure him. “It’s nothing special,” Makoto explained, “I just heated up our soup and made some ham sandwiches. I put a couple of different vegetables on the side, so you can pick which—what is it?” Haru had walked over while he was talking, and as soon as vegetables were mentioned, he took both of Makoto’s hands in his, inspecting them.

“Just making sure everything’s still attached,” Haru said, and he was only mostly joking. He looked beyond Makoto to the kitchen ceiling. “I don’t need to get the stepladder to clean anything off of the ceiling, do I?”

Makoto knew he’d get teased about exploding tomatoes for a long time, but he still felt the need to protest. “Haru! I’ve been getting quite good at handling produce lately, as you can see—” He freed one hand to gesture at the assortment of lettuce, tomatoes, and others on the countertop; only a few were chopped beyond reckoning.

“I know, Makoto; you’ve been doing great,” Haru replied sincerely, giving Makoto a break from his teasing. He brought Makoto’s still-captured hand up to his lips and brushed light kisses over his knuckles. “Thank you for all of your hard work,” he said, and the earnest appreciation that sparkled in Haru’s eyes caught Makoto off-guard, causing him to blush again.

“I-I barely did anything,” Makoto said lamely as Haru lowered their joined hands, stepping closer into Makoto’s body.

“Good meals don’t all require the same amount of preparation,” Haru countered.

Makoto tried again. “You work harder.”

“Not true,” Haru said, and he leaned up to reach for Makoto’s lips, but he paused just before reaching his destination. “I see how hard you work at cooking; it takes time, and you’ve improved a lot. Now, may I enjoy my meal?” he murmured, moving in to close the distance between them.

However Makoto leaned back a bit, confused. “But, the sandwiches—”

“I meant my appetizer,” Haru explained before ending the discussion with a firm kiss on the lips. Makoto smiled against him as he wrapped both arms around Haru’s waist. A small part of him didn’t want the food to get cold, but it would be fine. He knew how to use the microwave.

\---((Later))---

With the food eaten and the dishes drying in the rack, Makoto fell back onto the bed with a small, contented sigh. It had been a long week, but they’d made it through. And, as they had no immediate plans (read: zoom meetings) made yet with their friends, they could relax and take some time for themselves. Makoto liked the sound of that. They could do a lot of things together at home. But _first…_

“Haru?” Makoto asked, and Haru approached the bed, stopping at the edge. He looked down at Makoto, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips.

“You look like you’re ready for that nap.”

Of course Haru remembered his plea from earlier. He didn’t have to be a mind reader to see what Makoto wanted, sprawled out on the bed. (Although when it came to Makoto, Haru _could_ read him with frightening accuracy when he wanted to—their mind reading was a two-way street.)

Makoto tried and failed to look innocent. “Just a little nap?”

Haru’s expression shifted to one of suspicion. “ _Only_ a little one. I’ll set an alarm,” he said, reaching for his phone on the table.

“Okay!” Makoto agreed, “Then we can make dinner together; maybe watch a movie?”

Haru liked the sound of that. He set his phone on the nightstand and removed his jeans; Makoto did the same before burrowing under the covers and opening up a side for Haru to climb in.

“Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?” Haru asked as he accepted Makoto’s invitation.

Makoto thought about it for a second. He had been really, _really_ comfortable in Haru’s arms this morning, and as much as he wanted to do it again…he really wanted to hold Haru right now. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight for as long as he possibly could. “Big spoon,” Makoto decided, and Haru made a noise of affirmation. They shifted around, and Haru eventually settled in burrowed against Makoto’s chest, with both of Makoto’s arms surrounding him in a warm, sheltering embrace.

Now that they were snuggled together like this, Haru didn’t think it’d take him long to fall asleep at all. _Especially_ once Makoto nuzzled his nose against the top of Haru’s head, kissing him softly before starting to gently rub his back.

“Are you comfortable, Haru?” Makoto asked in a soft, calming voice, and Haru nodded into his chest so that Makoto could feel. He felt safe, secure. He felt relaxed and at ease. He felt _loved._

“Are _you_ comfortable, Makoto?” Haru responded quietly.

Makoto made a sound of agreement. “I could stay like this forever, Haru-chan.”

Haru could tell he must be dozing off because he felt no desire to correct Makoto’s use of –chan. Yes, he was growing sleepy; that was the reason. It had nothing to do with the fact that Makoto’s tender admission made him feel warm all over. Haru sleepily nuzzled into Makoto’s chest in response. “Me too,” Haru replied, but he wasn’t sure if Makoto heard him. Based on his silence and his evened breathing, he had already fallen asleep. Haru smiled sleepily and took a deep breath, surrounding himself in Makoto’s familiar, comforting scent. A few minutes later Haru joined Makoto in sleep, snug and cozy in Makoto’s loving embrace.

When the alarm went off a couple of hours later, neither one wanted to move. Makoto groggily reached for Haru’s phone, hitting the snooze button. There was a few more moments of silence before Haru spoke.

“How about we just order takeout,” he suggested in a sleepy murmur, and Makoto’s face split into a sleepy grin.

“That sounds great, Haru-chan,” he said before using the last of his extra energy to turn off the alarm and pull Haru with him into a new position, so that Makoto lay on his back and Haru lay curled up into his side. Within moments, the two were sound asleep once again, each recharging from their long week with the help of the other.

\---((Later))---

In the end, they just got pizza. It was quick to order, easy to be delivered, and easy to eat while watching a movie. The two discussed what they should watch as Haru set up his laptop on the table, aimed towards the small mountain of pillows that Makoto had formed on top of the bed.

“I want you to pick, Makoto,” Haru insisted once he got the player ready. “I don’t want to accidentally pick anything that’s too scary.”

“But I don’t want to pick something that you don’t want to see, either,” Makoto countered.

“I’ll tell you if I don’t want to see it.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Will you?”

Haru hesitated for a split-second. “Yes.”

That mere split-second proved Makoto’s point. “See? If I want to see it, you’ll let me choose it anyway, regardless.”

“Well in that case, even if I tell you that I’m okay with watching it, how do I prove my sincerity?” Haru asked.

Makoto thought for a long moment, considering. “Let me kiss you, and then I’ll suggest one right when we pull away.”

Haru’s cheeks pinkened in his surprise, thrown off guard by the unconventional suggestion. “And how does that prove sincerity?” he questioned, embarrassed.

“Because you’ll be so flustered that you won’t think about stopping to consider my feelings first before you answer,” Makoto explained, blushing as he said it.

Haru made a _‘Really, Makoto’_ face at him in reply. Makoto’s blush deepened. “What, it’s true!” he insisted, “Come here, let me try it.”

Haru very suspiciously crawled up onto the bed next to Makoto. Makoto gave him a gentle smile and leaned in, kissing him chastely on the lips.

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Am I supposed to be flustered?” he asked cheekily.

Makoto grinned back at him in return. “That was a warmup.” In the next instant, he grabbed Haru by the upper arms and pressed him down into the mountain of pillows. Haru made an exclamation of surprise, but it was quickly smothered by Makoto’s mouth sweeping over him, distracting him with an array of mesmerizing, steamy kisses that scattered Haru’s thoughts and senses. With his arms still pinned, Haru focused on moving his mouth against Makoto’s, trying to keep up with his enthusiastic pace. Makoto pulled back for a split-second before kissing him one more time, giving him one final long, passionate kiss. He pulled back for air, his question already on his lips.

“Do you love me, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked through panting breaths.

“So, _so_ much,” Haru said on reflex, staring deeply up into Makoto’s striking green eyes as he fought for air. Haru realized what he’d said in the next moment and turned bright red. He broke free from Makoto, forcing him to allow Haru to sit up. “Idiot Makoto!” He chastised in his mortification, “That wasn’t a movie title!”

“I said I wanted to try it; I didn’t say I was going to try it with a movie,” Makoto replied, unrepentant in his joy at Haru’s response.

Haru threw a pillow at him. “Hey!” Makoto laughed, putting it back on the pile before reaching out to caress Haru’s cheek. Haru didn’t brush him away, so Makoto took that as a good sign…but he also wouldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry,” he said, brushing his thumb up and down, trying to get Haru to look at him. “But I can’t say I regret hearing your answer.”

Haru finally looked over at him; the flare of embarrassment had dimmed down to small embers reflected in his expressive blue eyes. “Idiot Makoto,” he muttered this time, but he nuzzled into Makoto’s palm ever-so-slightly. The two stayed like that for a while until Haru pulled out of his grasp, leaning forward to get closer to Makoto and—

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell; the pizza was here.

Makoto couldn’t help but let out a good-natured, disappointed sigh. “I’ll get it,” he said as he started to slide off of the bed.

“I’m going to close my eyes and pick a movie from your collection,” Haru said.

Makoto laughed as he agreed, exiting the room to get the door.

In the end Haru ended up randomly selecting an action-comedy, complete with entertaining thrills, laughs, and just a hint of romance. The two laughed along, making comments to each other about the plot and characters as the movie progressed. Once the pizza was gone, Haru nudged under Makoto’s arm, resuming his spot against his chest as they watched. Makoto leaned his cheek on Haru’s head, reaching with his free hand to entwine his fingers with Haru’s. Their comments about the movie grew less frequent as the two started to focus more on each other instead: on any small movement, any gesture that the other made.

Haru didn’t have to keep his entire attention on the movie to know what was going on; they’d seen this movie a lot, so he knew the plot already. He was more interested in the way Makoto’s thumb was brushing against his hand, and in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat under his ear. He could feel Makoto’s other hand tighten around him. Yes, he didn’t need to watch the movie directly; as a matter of fact, if he closed his eyes for a second he could still tell what was going on…

The next thing Haru knew the credits were rolling, and the room was nearly black. Makoto jostled him ever-so-slightly once again. “Haru, the movie’s over,” he murmured, kissing Haru on the top of his head.

“I’m sorry, did I fall asleep?” Haru said, trying to dispel his slight grogginess. Makoto helped him sit up before he reached over to turn off the laptop, then turned on his bedside lamp as well.

“It’s okay, I ended up falling asleep at the end, too,” Makoto admitted. “I guess this week took more out of us than we thought, huh…”

Haru agreed. Even with that nap, the allure of Makoto’s embrace had called Haru to dreamland all too easily. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to sleep in a little bit longer tomorrow,” Haru suggested.

Makoto agreed wholeheartedly. “Shall we get ready for bed?” he asked, and the two set about the room to complete their nightly bedtime routines. Several minutes later, the mountain of pillows had been leveled and the two were climbing into bed.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Makoto asked this time as they started to settle in.

Haru gave him a tender smile. “I feel happy with either right now. You pick.”

Makoto smiled in reply. He felt the same. But if Haru wanted him to pick…he _had_ been really, _really_ comfortable this morning…

“Little spoon, please,” he said, and Haru opened up his arms to him. Makoto made a home for himself on Haru’s chest, draping one arm over Haru’s body. Haru held him close, his one hand gently resting on Makoto’s arm.

“Goodnight, Makoto,” Haru said, nudging Makoto’s head so he’d tilt upwards for a goodnight kiss, “I love you.” Makoto got the message, angling himself to receive Haru’s kiss.

“Goodnight, Haru-chan; I love you, too.” Makoto said once he’d pulled away. Haru simply smiled at him and held him tighter in response.

The two silently settled deeper under their covers, content in their quiet, peaceful nighttime routine. With the status of the outside world changing day by day, the two of them took comfort in the one thing they knew would never, ever change: their love for each other.

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Damn that really is more convenient without my notebook lol, felt weird though lolol~~
> 
> Also if you’re like damn can you really be that tired from college that you’d sleep that much? Yes, yes you can XD
> 
> I hope some MakoHaru cuddles could bring some positivity to you during any pandemic pandemonium you might facing. Hang in there friends, 2021 will be here soon lolol
> 
> I’d love to hear from you! Thanks for reading!  
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
